


Settle Down (with me)

by mistygayy



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, and then it gets Gay, brief mention of abuse, like really brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: She's not exactly sure what wakes her, until her phone rings loudly on her bedside table. She picks it up, frowning at the caller ID before answering. “Stacie?” Her voice is still thick with sleep so she works to clear it. “It's--” She pulls her phone away to check the time. “Almost 3am, are you okay?”





	Settle Down (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of rare pair week, roommates au.
> 
> This is a few days late, as will be my last entry as I've been sick. 
> 
> Anyway, quick TW for very brief mentions of domestic abuse in the beginning.

She's not exactly sure what wakes her, until her phone rings loudly on her bedside table. She picks it up, frowning at the caller ID before answering. “Stacie?” Her voice is still thick with sleep so she works to clear it. “It's--” She pulls her phone away to check the time. “Almost 3am, are you okay?”

There's a ragged breath on the other end and the sound of whining, followed by a soft shushing. “Aubrey I-- can you come and get me?” The way Stacie's voice quivers, thick with obvious tears has Aubrey already up and out of bed, holding the phone against her shoulder and pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“Where are you?” Is her immediate reply, more awake than she had been a few minutes ago.

“You know--” There's a shuffling and more soft whining and Stacie pauses to coo quietly. “You know that old coffee shop near Barden? Where we all used to go for breakfast? I-- I'm just outside of it.”

“I’ll be there in ten.” Aubrey replies, already grabbing her keys off the hook and heading out the door. They hang up and Aubrey rushes out of her apartment and out to her car.

It's been about 3 years since the USO tour, and though Aubrey had considered moving away, she decided to go back to school to become an OBGYN. She was already in her third year, working for her Bachelor degree Of Science In Human Biology, but she still had a ways to go.

She and Stacie occasionally spoke as they sometimes ran into each other since Stacie herself was still in Georgia. Mostly, Aubrey heard news about the Bellas via Chloe, who kept up with everyone and was usually the one to orchestrate a reunion every month or so. It was fun and a welcome relief from her academic responsibilities.

Aubrey arrives at the coffee shop in 6 minutes, thankful that the roads were dead due to the late hour. She steps out of her car to find Stacie standing under the awning of the building, bouncing a 3 year old Bella gently in an attempt to calm the fussy little girl. “Hey,” Aubrey starts, only to pause as Stacie visibly winces. “I--it's me. Aubrey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

Stacie sniffles and shakes her head. “N-no. It's okay.” As Aubrey gets close enough, she has to hold back a gasp, because though the lighting is dim, Stacie is sporting a pretty nasty black eye. “W-will you take her? So I can get these bags.”

Wordlessly, Aubrey holds her arms out for the toddler who buries her face in Aubrey's neck as she's transferred over. “Stacie--”

“Not now.” The brunette mumbles, gingerly leaning down to pick up Bella’s bag and a small backpack. The short walk to the car seems to leave Stacie completely winded and she leans heavily against the vehicle before she slowly moves to put the bags in. “I don't have her car seat, just set her in the middle and I’ll sit beside her.”

Aubrey nods and gently sets Bella in the middle seat (with some effort as the toddler wanted to cling to her), before watching as Stacie moved to sit beside the little girl, not missing the sharp inhale of pain.

Anger burns like acid in the pit of her stomach, but as Stacie exhales shakily, the feeling takes a backseat for the overwhelming concern she feels. Quickly, she moves to the drivers side and slides in before glancing behind her. “Are you ready?” She asks softly.

“Go ahead.” Stacie replies tiredly, wrapping an arm around Bella and letting the little girl lean into her.

The drive back to Aubrey's apartment is silent and though Aubrey thinks Stacie is trying hard to hide it, she can tell the other woman is crying.

When they get there, Aubrey picks Bella up at Stacie's quiet request, smiling briefly at the way the little girl clings to her and heads toward her apartment door (thankful it's on the bottom). She holds Bella in one arm and unlocks the door with the other, stepping aside to allow Stacie inside.

“I've got two guest rooms, do you want to put Bella in one or just sleep with her?” Aubrey asks quietly, the sound of her own voice (even though it's a whisper), seeming loud in the quiet.

Stacie sets the bags down next to the couch and slumps into it. “I-- will you just put her in one of them? Surround her with pillows. I’ll join her, soon but-- I'm sure you have question.”

Aubrey just nods and heads down the hall to the bigger guest room, where she holds Bella with one hand and pulls the comforter down with the other. Gently, Aubrey places a sleeping Bella in the center and pulls the covers up -- though not too high -- before she takes the rest of the pillows and builds a wall on each side of the toddler. Once she's finished, she takes one last look at the little girl who’s got her thumb in her mouth and smiles gently at the sight.

Aubrey cracks the door behind her before she heads back into her living room, finding Stacie in the exact same place she'd left her. “Hey,” She starts gently, as she moves to sit beside Stacie. She's not entirely sure how to broach the subject, opening and closing her mouth a few times. “What's going on, Stace?” She finally asks.

Stacie sighs shakily and runs a hand through her messy locks. “My boyfriend-- well, ex-boyfriend, now. He's never done this, but once is enough.” Her voice cracks slightly and she sniffs. “Usually when he gets drunk he just yells a lot and that's easy to deal with, but Bella’s been sick with a fever and she's been fussy and it only seemed to make him angry, which made me angry. I yelled at him, because she can't help it. And suddenly he's beating the shit out of me.”

Aubrey's blood runs cold as Stacie speaks, and it takes everything in her not to get up right then and there and get the baseball bat from under her bed and head to Stacie's and beat the shit out of her ex. “Stacie…”

Stacie ignores Aubrey's soft voice, if only to finish her story. “Of course if you even think for a second that I didn't retaliate, you're wrong.” She smiles ruefully and looks down at her right hand, and Aubrey suddenly notices how her knuckles are busted and bruised. A surge of pride flows through her for a moment before she's pushing it aside and gently taking Stacie's hand and examining it, even as she continues. “I tried to kick his sorry ass out, but I couldn't get him to leave, so I left.”

“Doesn't look broken.” Aubrey says gently, as she gives Stacie her hand back. “Needs ice, though.”

Stacie nods slightly and sighs. “I’m sorry if I woke you, it's just-- I don't know, you were the first person I thought of.” She sets her hand back into her lap. “I don't even know how I'm going to get him out. He pays half the rent and--”

“Move in with me.” Aubrey says, surprising not only Stacie, but herself. Still, even as she thinks about it, she doesn't regret it.

“What? Aubrey--”

Aubrey shakes her head. “I'm serious, Stacie. I've got plenty of room. I was considering getting a roommate anyway. This way at least I’ll know them.” She gently squeezes Stacie's arm and smiles softly.

Stacie is quiet for a moment, before she sighs. “I’ll-- I’ll think about it.”

“That's all I ask.” Aubrey replies. “Now-- I noticed you were favoring your right side-- did he get you in the ribs?” She asks gently.

Stacie frowns, but nods. “They're not broken, though-- just bruised.”

“So then I need to prepare lots of ice packs and get you some ibuprofen for inflammation.” Aubrey stands and heads into her kitchen to grab a few ice packs from her freezer, while hunting in her medicine cabinet for ibuprofen.

Once Stacie has thoroughly iced her wounds, she heads to bed, Aubrey bidding her a goodnight and to let her know if she needed anything.

Aubrey spends most of the rest of the night tossing and turning, wondering what else she could do for Stacie. She wonders if she’ll let her call the cops on her ex, but figures she probably won't. Perhaps a restraining order…

By 6:30am, Aubrey figures she won't get much more sleep, so she gets up and heads to the kitchen to start a much needed pot of coffee.

As she passss by Stacie’s room, she hears a quiet voice through the cracked door. It's a child's voice. She pokes her head in to see Bella sitting up in bed and looking over the edge, as if contemplating on how to get down. Stacie is still asleep, so Aubrey enters quietly, unable to keep the smile of amusement off her face as Bella’s brows scrunch up in concentration. “Too high.” She mumbles as quietly as a three year old can.

“Need some help?” She muses quietly, watching as Bella whips her head around to look at her.

Immediately the child’s face breaks out into a smile. “Au’bee!” She whisper yells, holding out her arms. Aubrey's heart melts right then and there. She's a little surprised the toddler remembers her, as Aubrey doesn't get to see she and Stacie very often.

Lifting the little girl carefully and perching her on her hip, Aubrey moves quietly out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. “Good morning, beautiful.” She says with a little kiss to a pudgy cheek. “Are you hungry?”

“Pancakes?” Bella asks, eyes wide with excitement.

Aubrey grins. “I'm sure we can make that work. Would you like to help me?”

“Yesss!” Bella cries in excitement and Aubrey chuckles, shushing gently. The toddler seems to realize herself as she glances behind her. “Momma still sleepin’.” Her little lips pull down in a pout. “She gots boo-boos.” Aubrey's heart sinks at that, but before she can reassure Bella, she's smiling softly up at her. “Au’bee, you kiss them and make them better?”

Immediately, Aubrey feels herself flush, though she's not entirely sure, why. She chooses not to dwell on it, though as she clears her throat. “How about you kiss the boo-boos and I’ll take care of everything else, huh?”

This seems to satisfy Bella, because she nods her agreement and then points to the stove. “Pancakes?” She asks again, making Aubrey chuckle.

\--

Stacie awakens to an excited squeal that she recognizes as her daughter’s. She knows Aubrey took her this morning, had been feigning sleep since before the blonde came in. It was a trick she used often. Usually if she feigned sleep, Bella would settle back down and eventually fall back asleep, but the toddler was in a new place and therefore wanted to explore.

So when Aubrey came in when she did, Stacie was grateful, not yet ready to get up and face the day.

Except when she goes to try to fall back asleep, she can't-- the quiet voices of Aubrey and her daughter leaving her curious. So that's why she's leaning casually against the wall, trying hard not to fucking swoon at Aubrey Posen taking care of her baby. Because, okay-- she's harbored a crush on the older woman for years and while she thought she had it under control, the sight of Aubrey being so soft and gentle with her daughter has her insides melting.

“--you kiss them and make them better?” She hears her daughter say. She watches as Aubrey's cheeks seem to turn three shades of red and that causes something inside of Stacie’s gut to twist.

She watches them a little longer, watches as Aubrey bounces Bella around on her hip as she gathers her ingredients, seemingly entranced by the sight. After a moment, she decides to make herself known. “Morning.” She says casually, watching as both Aubrey and Bella look her way (the latter being covered in flower).

“Mamma!” Bella squeals from her spot on the chair she's using as a stool. “We makin’ pancakes!”

Stacie smiles at her daughter before bringing her gaze to Aubrey. She looks hesitant and Stacie isn't sure why. “I see that, baby. It looks like Aubrey is ready to cook them, maybe let's get you washed up, huh?”

Aubrey smiles gratefully before she helps the toddler down. “Thank you for all your help, Bella.” She says with a grin.

Bella bounds over to Stacie, arms up and ready to be picked up. Stacie obliges, perching her carefully on her hip and only wincing slightly. “We’ll be back.”

Stacie makes quick work of cleaning Bella up and on their way out of the bathroom, they make a pittstop into the bedroom where Bella’s bag is. It has a few toys and books in it. She picks out a few and Stacie leads her back out into the living room, where she turns on Aubrey's large television and puts it on some cartoons for the toddler.

Once she's satisfied that Bella is thoroughly occupied, she moves back into the kitchen and leans against the island. “You don't want to kiss my boo-boos better, Au’bee?” She pouts over at the blonde who, to Stacie's immense satisfaction, is blushing.

Aubrey shoots a halfhearted glare at Stacie as she plates the pancakes. “Don't call me that. Only Bella can call me that.”

“But Au’beeeee.” Stacie whines softly, watching as Aubrey tries in vain to glare at her, but she can see the smile at the edges of the blonde’s lip.

Aubrey huffs and makes her way around the counter. “Fine.” And then Stacie freezes because Aubrey presses the gentlest of kisses on her cheek and moves toward the fridge to get the orange juice out. When she throws a glance over her shoulder at Stacie, she grins mischievously and Stacie knows it's because she's blushing. Hard.

That's a point for Posen.

\--

Months passed by and by that time Stacie had moved out of her old apartment, some of the girls coming down to help with the move, even Beca who managed to take a break from the life of an upcoming star.

Jessica and Ashley took on the roll of babysitter and spent the day with Bella, while Aubrey, Stacie, Beca and Chloe help moved Stacie's things out while also making sure her ex didn't show up. Because while Aubrey managed to talk Stacie into a restraining order, he wasn't pleased about it.

At one point he showed up while Stacie and Chloe were hauling a load to the apartment. Aubrey threatened him with words and a death glare that seemed to make him question coming back, while Beca threatened bodily harm-- namely shoving his own balls down his throat.

They eventually get Stacie all settled. Bella took the smaller guest room. Stacie and Aubrey end up painting it together-- pastel lilacs, yellows and blues with a sun, moon and stars theme. The little girl loved it.

It doesn't take them long to develop a routine, Stacie works from home as an application developer and Aubrey still works at the lodge for now, while she attends school. So most days, Aubrey is up before Stacie, starting a pot of coffee and occasionally making breakfast, but on nights that Stacie knows Aubrey stays up late, studying, she’ll wake up early and start coffee and make sure the blonde gets a good breakfast in her.

They become closer than they ever were before, sometimes sitting on the couch and sharing a glass of wine after Bella’s gone to bed to watch a few episodes of Grey’s Anatomy. And maybe sometimes one of them passes out leaning on the other. But nobody brings it up.

They get so close, that when Stacie comes out of her bedroom one day looking frazzled, that Aubrey pauses in her search for something to cook for dinner to ask if she's okay.

Stacie slumps into the kitchen chair and groans. “No, I have to go out of town for my job and normally I get my mom to watch Bella, but she's in Florida with my dad for their wedding anniversary. I've got no one!”

“I could probably watch her.” Aubrey says, surprising herself. She blinks a moment, her brain catching up with her mouth before she's nodding. “I mean, yeah. I could watch her.”

Stacie sits up and stares at Aubrey in disbelief. “Aubrey, you've got work and class, and--”

Aubrey waves her off. “I can bring her to work. I'm sure she'd have a blast playing in the lake with me while I bossed a bunch of suits around. And as for class, it just depends on what days. Most of my classes are online, only two of them are on campus, you know that.”

Stacie still looks unsure, but Aubrey knows that ultimately if she doesn't want to piss off her bosses, Stacie will have to agree. “It's Friday through Monday.”

“See? I don't even have classes on Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays and Monday’s class is online.” Aubrey smiles reassuringly until Stacie sighs.

“Alright. If you're sure. I mean I'm sure I could try to reschedule--”

Aubrey shakes her head. “Nonsense. It's not as if I haven't babysat before.”

“Yeah, but this is for more than a day, Bree. I know she's cute and sweet, but you've witnessed her tantrums before.” They both smile ruefully at that. Though Bella was usually an easy kid (a little excitable at most), she wasn't perfect and she had her moments where she could be a brat.

“I know that, Stacie. We’ll be fine.” Aubrey assures, gently.

Before Stacie can say much of anything else, Bella comes bounding into the kitchen, arms out with a blue mask and a cape around her neck (which is really just her blankey), making whooshing noises. Both adults smirk in amusement, before Stacie bends down to scoop the little girl up. “Hey there, supergirl-- have you seen Bella?”

Bella giggles and pulls down her mask. “Silly, mamma. It's me!”

Stacie feigns a surprised gasp. “Bella! I had no idea it was you!” She turns to Aubrey who's also feigning an exaggerated look of surprise. “Aubrey, did you know it was Bella under there?”

“I'm just as surprised as you are!” Aubrey replies, lip getting caught between teeth in an attempt to hide her grin.

Bella giggles more and shakes her head, as if her mamma and Aubrey are too silly for words. Stacie grins and presses a kiss to the top of the toddler’s head. “So listen, Bella-bee, mamma has to go out of town for a few days. Do you think you'd be okay to keep Aubrey company?”

Bella looks over at Aubrey before glancing back at her mamma. “Au’bee needs someone to stay with her?”

Stacie nods gently. Bella looks back at Aubrey and smiles. “I stay with Au’bee.” She says with a nod.

Aubrey grins and moves around the counter to take Bella from Stacie’s arms and smack a kiss against her cheek. “Oh, thank you, Bella. Where would I be without you?” She smacks another kiss to the toddler’s cheek, causing her to giggle and squirm a little.

“Sad?” Bella asks after she settles down.

Aubrey pauses at that, eyes taking in the little girl’s soft features and trying to imagine her life without Bella in it-- without Stacie. Her heart seizes painfully in her chest and she takes a breath, before she's pressing a softer kiss to Bella’s forehead. “You're absolutely right, I would be very sad.”

And Aubrey is so busy trying to push those terrible thoughts away with Bella’s laughter, that she completely misses the way Stacie watches them with a look of pure adoration and love on her face.

\--

On Friday morning, Aubrey and Bella say goodbye to Stacie at the airport, Bella in Aubrey's arms as she waves. After Stacie's form disappear behind the gates, Bella pats Aubrey’s cheek gently. “I hungry, Au’bee.”

Aubrey chuckles and nods. “Alright, Bella-bee, let's get some food in your tummy.”

They end up going to a restaurant in the airport. Bella talks Aubrey's ears off about her favorite Disney movie of the week, before Aubrey sets the toddler’s coloring book and crayons in front of her.

She checks a few emails on her cell when a little old woman approaches them. “Excuse me,” She starts. Aubrey glances up, while Bella doesn't even bat an eye, completely engrossed in her coloring. “I just wanted to say that your daughter is too cute. Such a little conversationalist. I bet she's very smart.”

Aubrey goes to correct the woman, the words on the tip of her tongue, but something stops her. Whether it be the swell of pride she feels (or how deep down, she wishes it were true), or the way the woman is looking at her expectantly, she isn't sure. “Oh, thank you. She is very smart for her age.” She finally replies, her eyes drifting over to Bella who is humming quietly under her breath.

The little old woman smiles kindly before she excuses herself.

Their breakfast finally arrives and the two eat and talk about what they want to do that day.

\--

By Sunday night, Aubrey is exhausted. Though Bella had been a complete angel for her, she was still so full of energy, that Aubrey wonders how Stacie ever did this alone. It only served to make the blonde admire Stacie more.

“Au’bee, when's mamma comin’ home?”  
Bella asks as she settles into Aubrey's lap. The toddler had just had her bath and it was almost time for bed.

Aubrey wraps her arms around the little girl and smiles softly. “Tomorrow, little bee. Do you miss her?” Bella nods and rests her head against Aubrey's chest. “Me, too. Want to call her?” Another little nod.

Aubrey reaches for her phone that rests on the side table before searching through her contacts. She sends Stacie a quick heads up text, before she clicks the FaceTime icon.

After the second ring, Stacie’s face appears on the screen. “Hi, Bella-bee! Are you having a nice time with Aubrey?”

Bella immediately sits up, smile wide as her little fingers wrap around Aubrey's so that they're holding the phone together. “So much fun, mamma! But we miss you!”

Stacie’s smile is coy and her brow quirks slightly. Aubrey can tell she wants to make a flirty quip. She hides her face in Bella’s hair for a moment, letting her blush cool down. Instead, Stacie says, “I miss you both, too.” Her voice is soft, as if she's just admitted some secret. Aubrey chances a glance at the screen to see Stacie has laid back against her pillows and is holding the phone up.

Bella goes on to tell Stacie all that she's missed and how Aubrey took her to the lake to play and how she had made a man cry because he had fussed at Bella for accidentally splashing him.

“So, you made a grown man cry?” Stacie asks, long after Bella has been put to bed.

Aubrey rolls her eyes, playfully. “Honestly, all I did was reprimand him. Loudly… But he deserved it! What kind of person yells at a three year old because she accidentally splashes them a little?” Her fellow coworkers had teased her over her ability to still be intimidating while holding a pouting 3 year old.

Stacie smirks, lower lip ensnaring itself between teeth. “You totally went mamma bear on his ass.” And if they were face to face, Aubrey would be able to see the way Stacie’s eyes darken slightly.

Aubrey sputters. “I-- I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Sure, Bee.”

Aubrey narrows her eyes. “Don't call me that.” It was a nickname Stacie started instead of ‘Bree’ because Bella couldn't pronounce her name correctly. Stacie chuckles and Aubrey sighs. “I have to get some studying done before bed, so I have to go. See you tomorrow?”

Stacie smiles softly. “Yeah. Can't wait.” They end the call and Aubrey groans quietly.

She is in so much trouble.

\--

“Au--Au’bee,” Aubrey jerks awake to find Bella standing at the edge of her bed, tears streaming down her little cheeks. She sits up immediately, still a little groggy.

“Bella? What--what's wrong, sweetie?” She gently scoops the toddler up and frowns slightly as the little girl clings to her for dear life.

“Bad dream.” She mumbles with a sniff. “I sleep with you?”

Aubrey settles back down in the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them and gently running her fingers through soft hair. “Of course you can, my little bee.” She presses a sleepy kiss to the toddler’s forehead before whispering soft words of assurances and comfort until she feels the child’s breath even out.

\--

Stacie pushes open the door to hers and Aubrey's apartment at 5am. She'd managed to catch and earlier flight home, eager to get back to her kid (and okay, Aubrey too, but she wasn't quite ready to voice that, yet).

She drops her bags off into her room before she moves to her daughter's room, only to find it empty. With a slight frown, she walks down the hall, not yet allowing herself to worry. Aubrey's door is cracked open and when she peaks in, her heart nearly melts into a puddle right there on the hallway floor.

Aubrey is on her side, facing the door, while Bella is wrapped up in the blonde’s arms, both of them dead to the world.

I'm so screwed, she thinks, as she takes a moment to just stare. A huge part of Stacie wants to crawl into bed and wrap her arms around both of them, but she knows that's wrong. Aubrey is her friend, her roommate.

She sighs softly and goes to turn around and head back to her own room, when Aubrey's voice, still thick with sleep, stops her. “Stacie?” She mumbles, confusion evident in her gravelly voice. “What're you-- I thought you didn't get in until 9?”

Stacie turns, internally groaning at how ridiculously sexy, yet utterly adorable Aubrey sounds. “I caught an earlier flight.” She whispers back. “Didn't see Bella in her room, so I came to check…” I definitely didn't stand here for 5 minutes watching you, or anything creepy like that…

It seems to take Aubrey a moment to register that, but Stacie sees her nod slowly in the darkness, her eyes slipping back shut. She thinks that's probably her cue, except… “Come to bed.” Aubrey mumbles sleepily, pulling Bella closer to snuggle.

Stacie freezes, breath getting caught in her throat. “I-- what?”

“You heard me. Just get into bed, Stacie.” Aubrey says, sounding a little more awake.

“O-okay.” Stacie says, slipping off her shoes and slowly padding to the other side of the bed and crawling in.

Slowly, Aubrey turns with Bella in her arms. She doesn't even stir as the blonde gently deposits her in the middle of the bed and takes Stacie’s arm to throw it over Bella. Except as Aubrey's hand slides down Stacie’s arm and over her hand, she clasps it instead of taking her own hand back. “Glad you're home.” She says quietly, eyes slipping shut once more.

Stacie smiles into her pillow, lacing their fingers together before she closes her own eyes. “Me, too.”

\--

“Au’bee! Wake up! Mamma is back!” Aubrey jerks awake at the sound of Bella’s voice and her light tapping at the same time that Stacie starts to stir.

Stacie makes some sort of noise of protest and snakes her arms around the toddler, bringing her back down. “Shhh, mamma is sleepy.” She mumbles, pressing a kiss to the giggling toddler’s cheek. “Go back to sleep.”

Aubrey smiles at the sight, but the soft feeling it leaves, disappears as she notes how bright it is outside. She turns and reaches for her cell, eyes widening at the time. It's almost 11, and Aubrey was supposed be on her way to work by now, after picking Stacie up from the airport and dropping her off. But her alarm never went off, so she supposes it's lucky that Stacie caught an earlier flight, otherwise the brunette would have been left sitting at the airport for a while.

“Shoot!” She scrambles out of bed. “I'm so late!” She rushes to her dresser, all the while making a quick call to her work to let them know she was on her way, before moving quickly into the ensuite. “Feel free to stay in and sleep!” She calls over her shoulder.

When she gets out the shower, 6 minutes and after blow drying her hair quickly, she exits her bathroom to find her bed empty and made. She frowns slightly, but figures Stacie moved to her own bed. Except as she exits her bedroom, the scent of coffee hits her nose and she smiles softly.

As she enters the kitchen, she finds Stacie pasting some crunchy peanut butter on two pieces of toast and Bella at the kitchen table eating cereal. She looks up as Aubrey makes herself known, smiling in greeting. “Hey, got you a to-go cup of coffee ready, and some toast.”

“Thank you.” Aubrey says, a warmth filling her chest as Stacie holds out the coffee and paper plate. For a moment she just stares at Stacie’s sleepy smile and messy hair and-- her eyes glance over to the stove clock and she snaps out of her internal swooning to take the coffee and a piece of toast. “I have to go. We’ll have dinner tonight and catch up. So glad you're back!” And without thinking, Aubrey leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Stacie’s lips before heading out the door, completely missing the shocked, yet dopey expression on Stacie's face.

She's halfway to work when she realizes--nearly slams on breaks as she feels her face grow hot. “Oh my god!” Her phone has vibrated a couple of times and Aubrey knows it's probably Stacie.

When she gets to work, she picks up her phone with a shaking hand and unlocks it to find three text messages from Stacie.

Stacie: Okay, so I'm not sure you meant to do that. You were in a rush. It's totally okay.

Her heart sinks a little as she reads the first text, but then it jolts back up into her chest at the next one.

Stacie: Unless you did mean it, which-- I mean, that's uhm… that's good too.  
Stacie: Because like, I've been thinking… wait, sorry. Just uhm… we can talk later?

Aubrey chuckles at Stacie’s awkwardness before she takes a steadying breath and composes a reply. We’ll definitely talk later.

Aubrey spends her entire work day thinking of Stacie. She replays their chaste, accidental goodbye kiss over in her head and every time she does, her heart pounds in her chest and her stomach swoops and she can't help the goofy smile that creases her lips.

It's probably the longest day she's ever had.

At 6, when she gets home, she's greeted by a happy Bella, hugging her legs, and a shyly smiling Stacie. There's a silent agreement, that their talk won't happen until after Bella goes to bed.

Those few hours until Bella’s bedtime, Aubrey notices that the air seems charged, and their shy (and sometimes downright coy on Stacie’s part) smiles that they keep throwing at each other don't really help.

So when Bella finally falls asleep, and Stacie emerges from down the hall to plop down next to her on the couch, Aubrey wordlessly hands her a glass of wine.

They both take a few tentative sips before Stacie can't seem to take the silence anymore. “So, about this morning.”

Aubrey can already feel her cheeks heating up at the memory. She swallows and chances a glance at Stacie, who's eyeing her carefully. “About this morning,” She echoes, a feeble attempt to buy herself some time. “I-- I didn't mean to.” She says nervously. She watches Stacie’s face fall slightly and it causes her heart to both ache and swell. “I mean I did,” She quickly clarifies, wanting that hurt expression to disappear from the brunette’s face. “Just-- not like that.”

Stacie's expression clears and she cants her head to one side. “So, you did want to kiss me, then?”

Aubrey nods a little jerkily. “Yes. For-- for a while, now.” She admits quietly.

The smile that adorns Stacie's face is brighter than Aubrey's ever seen it. “That's good, ‘cause I've wanted to kiss you for a while, now, too.”

“Really?” Aubrey's heart feels as if it's trying to tattoo itself to her ribcage as she smiles back at Stacie.

Stacie chuckles softly. “Bree, I've had the biggest crush on you for… years. I thought I was over it, ya know? But living with you has shown me that I'm not, and I don't think I’ll ever be.” She huffs slightly. “And it didn't help that you're so good with Bella and that she adores you.”

Aubrey thinks if she smiles any wider, her face is going to stay like that. “Years?” She shakes her head in disbelief. “To be honest, I don't think I realized I was pining after you until you were suddenly here, everyday. And it sort of forced those feelings to the surface. I've been really good at ignoring them.” She chuckles ruefully.

Scooting closer, Stacie takes Aubrey's hands in her own and smiles softly. “Well don't.” She releases one hand to move it up to cup Aubrey's cheek. “Because I’d really like to take you out on a date.”

Aubrey chews on her lower lip a moment, eyes boring into Stacie’s. “Kinda feels like we've already been dating for these past couple of months.”

“Maybe, but without all the good stuff. Like kissing.” She leans forward slightly, their noses brushing up against each other. “And sex.” Stacie whispers. Aubrey feels a jolt of arousal shoot down her spine and visibly swallows. “Are you saying you don't want to go on a date with me?”

“No, I do.” Aubrey answers quickly, wanting desperately to close the gap between them.

Stacie grins. “Tomorrow? 7? I’ll get a sitter for Bella.” Aubrey nods. “Good. I'm going to kiss you, now.”

Finally, she thinks, just as their lips come together. It's the only word she can think before her brain seems to shut off completely.

Finally.

 


End file.
